Memories of the Lost Heroes
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: After a mission ends badly, the Skylanders are banished to Earth as humans...with no memory of Skylands. Now, as the Darkness threatens both worlds, the Skylanders must bring back their memories and fight. But will they find what they have forgotten in time? AU.


**Hey, y'all! How ya doin'? Well, anyways, I've got a Skylanders AU. It's where things in a battle went wrong, and...well, you'll have to read for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders. I wish I did. Activision does. Now, let's get started.**

* * *

 _Spyro had to keep running._

 _He couldn't let this happen. He just couldn't!_

 _He darted between rocks and trees, pushing himself to go faster._

 _"Cynder!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Where was she? Was it too late?_

 _Jump. Duck. Jump. Duck._

 _It became a pattern to get through the forest._

 _"Cynder!" He shouted again. She couldn't be too far up ahead..._

 _Could she?_

 _"Spyro!"_

 _Relief washed over him like a tidal wave. Her voice...hearing her voice was all he needed to know that she was safe._

 _For now._

 _"I'm coming, Cynder!" he shouted. There was silence, then..._

 _BAM!_

 _Spyro froze. What had happened? Were the others in danger? This thought urged him to run faster._

 _"Cynder!" he screamed._ Faster, Spyro, faster, _thought Spyro._ Come on! Cynder needs you! Your _girlfriend_ and _friends_ need you!

 _The clearing soon appeared. Spyro slowed down, and eventually skidded to a halt, eyes widening at what he saw._

 _"Spyro!" Cynder screamed. The dragoness had a desperate look in her eyes. Behind her, Gill Grunt the gillman and Trigger Happy the gremlin were smiling, relieved. Behind them was..._

 _"Kaossandra" Spyro said coldly, glaring. The woman chuckled._

 _"Hello, Spyro." She stated. Spyro quickly unfurled his wings._

 _"Whatever your plan is, you're not getting away with it. There are reinforcements behind me." He told her. As he said this, he could hear Portals activating, and Flynn's airship landing. Kaossandra's eyes widened, and, for a second, she seemed...startled. Then she began chuckling. This chuckling soon evolved into a full blown hysterical laugh. She doubled over, laughing hard, one hand on her head. Spyro rose an eyebrow._

 _"Um, has she finally lost it?" Trigger Happy asked his friend Gill. Gill shrugged._

 _"That's what I was thinking," the fish replied. Kaossandra finally stopped laughing, wiping away tears. She gave the group of heroes a devilish grin._

 _"Thank you, Skylanders. You've made this much,_ much _easier," she explained. Then, she held up her hands. Spyro's eyes widened as he saw they were glowing purple. He turned to his friends behind him._

 _"Everyone, run!" he shouted. It was too late. Kalamity raised her hands, purple sparks coming from them._

 _"Spyro!"_

 _He turned his head to see who called his name._

 _Kaossandra rose her hands up above her head and-._

* * *

Spyro screamed and woke up. Drenched in sweat, he tried to calm himself down. That nightmare had been in his head for weeks now.

 _Come on, Spyro,_ he thought. _It was just a dream._

 _Just a dream._

As soon as he established that, he went to his next step. Getting up, he walked over to the mirror in his room.

Slightly short.

Red eyes.

Lightly tanned skin.

Orange hair.

Normal. Completely normal.

He was still Spyro.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Spyro sighed in relief.

Everything was still the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Eon sighed, tracing his fingers in circles on the surface of the orb. The picture inside was of a sleeping teenage boy.

So close. He was _so close_ to finally remembering. He knew it would take a while, but maybe, just maybe...

A hand was instantly on his shoulder. Eon slowly turned to see Buzz, the Skylander trainer and a good friend of his, was gazing up at him.

"Thinkin' about what happened?" the Mabu inquired. Eon nodded slowly.

"It's just...if I had only been quicker..." he trailed off. Buzz gripped onto Eon's arm a bit tighter.

"Come on, now! Not this again! Like I've told you, we _will_ find them! Every single person in that battle! I _promise_ ," Buzz told him, a determined glint in his one eye. Eon opened his mouth, about to argue, then he closed it.

"We will find them," Eon repeated. Buzz beamed, then walked off. After he was gone, Eon turned back to the crystal ball, and began tracing swirls on it sadly.

He was so, so close...

* * *

In the shadows of a castle, a shadowy figure frowned at a crystal ball.

"No. I can't let this happen. I won't _let_ it happen," she murmured. Then she chuckled.

Yes, this wouldn't happen.

And they'd be out of her hair _forever_...

* * *

 **So, whaddya think? Don't worry, it gets better later. Get the concept? For those of you who didn't, the Skylanders got banished to Earth by Kaos's Mom. So, next chapter, we'll get into more of the Skylanders' daily lives.**

 **So, in other news, I've got a announcement for Skylanders authors on Champions of Skylands. Just look for the thread named, "Collab? Collab." I'd love to get nine other authors for this idea!**

 **See you later, fellow authors/Skylanders fans!**


End file.
